How To Touch A Girl :
by tiannerss
Summary: SONGFIC. Edward's confessed to Winry but is she ready for commitment? ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal Alchemist.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked him in a husky-wanna be voice.

"Just follow me" he replied without looking at me.

How rude. He's been dragging me to the ends of Earth and this is what I get for a reply? Okay, I know it's a bit of an exaggeration but I don't care. Last night, he called and told me to meet in front of my house at 9 in the evening. Hmm. What's gotten into him? It's freaking late. Good thing that Pinako's asleep, though I still have to sneak out because she's sleeping downstairs since her bedroom gets really hot knowing that her air con broke down the other day. I told her that I'd fix it but she insisted. She told me she can do it alone. I'm just worried about her. She's getting old and you know, adult stuffs like forgetting things often enough. Which means her AC isn't fixed yet. She only remembers about it every time she's going to bed and she'll tell me that she'll fix it soon. Sheesh.

"I'm going to say something to you Winry but not until later" he blurted out trying to give me entertainment on our way to the...

Hmm... Where are we going? All I can see is a place full of flowers on the ground, an ark with a tiny cross on top and stones. Big stones.

"Okay Edward, you've got some explanations to do" I broke up from his grip and crossed my arms accordingly. I tried to tap my foot but no work, I can't imitate the people on television. I'm no good with these kind of things.

"First of all, what are you irritated for?" he asked facing me.

Yeah, why am I irritated? Ooh I know! Because while sneaking out, my skirt was caught in the door and when I pulled it, it tear a little and Ed just laughed at me. He didn't know how much I love this skirt. That's why boys are different. We girls, value things like skirt, heels and girly stuff while them, I don't know with them.

"Don't tell me its because I laughed awhile ago?" he asked trying to search my face and getting a big YES in my gesture.

"I'm sorry Winry. I'll never laugh at you again" he said. "not until it's funny" he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" I gave him a tiny glare.

"Okay, let's get going now" he held my hand and dragged me down to the cemetery.

"Why are we here and where exactly are we going?" I asked calmly.

He didn't answer until I saw a familiar tombstone with 'Trisha Elric' written on it. We went near it. Fresh flowers were put in the ground and three tiny lighted candles.

"Here's the thing..." he began. I raised one of my eyebrow in response.

"I want my mother to see what I'm going to do today" he continued.

Don't tell me he'll do something unusual like turning me into a chimera? No! He will never do that. Why would he? Perhaps he's crazy?

"It's not that" he said seeming to read my thoughts. I feel my face hot with embarrassment. Why would I think of him that way I'm bad.

"Sorry. So what is it?" I asked.

"We've known each other for a long time and I... I want to tell you that I... I'm in love with you Winry. Will you be my girl?" He said with an expectant look.

"I... don't know what to say" I said a bit shaky. I'm surprised to hear this directly from him. In a blink of an eye, he put his hands together and poof! Flowers were in his hands. He gave it to me and held my hand.

**I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight **

"Let's slow things down Ed" I put my head in his shoulders and he nodded. The night went by so fast.

I woke up hearing Pinako's voice saying things that I half understood. Her face looks alarmed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she demanded an answer.

Shoot! I totally forgot to change my outfit last night. I wore a tulle skirt and a sleeveless. I was tired so I fell asleep immediately.

" I had a little dress up game to... to check if this outfit suits me" I tried to make an excuse.

"Oh. Prepare now. Ed called and told me he'll pick you later" she bought the excuse. I'm safe. By the way, Ed is really serious huh?

"Sure" I said a little dazzled.

**Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart  
**

I waited for Edward inside my house. In my room to be specific. Geez, we're really into this. I checked my image in the mirror. Wow, after getting ten hours of sleep I felt relaxed.

"Winry, Ed's here! Oh boy, what's with the chocolates?" I hear Pinako saying downstairs. I feel like blushing but I won't. It's embarrassing.

"Where are we going? I asked him the minute I set foot downstairs.

"We'll hang out with some of my friends" he answered.

"Oh. Okay then" I said. I didn't know what to say nor feel.

"Here, a gift for you" he gave me a box of ferrero. Yum! My favorite. I put it in the refrigerator and thanked him afterwards.

The next thing I know is that we're in Ling's house. His house is awesome. It has pool outside. Hmm... the others are also here, Hughes, Roy and Rose.

"Is something wrong? Why aren;t you speaking? Are you bored? Ed asked.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong" I smiled at him and he held my hand.

"Guys!" he called everybody's attention and took one softdrink in his other hand and raised it. "Her's to the girl I love the moest" he smiled at me and then sipped it. Everybody clapped and screamed their hearts out. Hughes threw a pillow at Ed and all of us laughed. Only that I was blushing.

**Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl**

**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? **

**I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cause I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
Deep down inside **

**Do you feel somethin happenin?  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal**

**Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl **

Why is it that when I'm having fun, everything turns out being fast forwarded? It's already seven in the evening and I'm a bit dizzy since everything is going round, round, round and...

"Hey. What's this your drinking Winry?" I hear Ed saying ti me. He held me and sat me on the chair because I fell down. I lifted my drink to let him see. He took a little sip to taste it.

"Why is there a liquor here?" he asked them. All of them looked at each other.

"Oopps, my mistake Ed. Guess I have mistaken Winry's drink with the liquor" Ling said.

"Impossible" he said. "Winry, you're drunk. Let me take you home" he said turning to me.

"Noo. It's too early and besides I'm not yet drunk" I said slowly. He sighed and looked me in the eye.

"You're not in a good condition now so let's go" he said.

"What's with the hurry?" Rose asked.

"Sorry but we need to leave. Thanks for your time" he said carrying me in a bridal position.

Then we were alone in the streets. I moved an inch to let him know that I'm awake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine" I tried to reach his face to kiss him but he kind of pushed me away.

"This is not a good time for that. You're drunk and I won't take advantage of that" his words made me blushed. Not only did he love me but also respects me. I smiled in reply and gave in to sleep.

**Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And baby if we do  
Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you  
Ohh **

**Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show? **

Next day

Aww. My head aches. Ugh. To my surprise, Pinako isn't in the house. Instead, I find Ed watching the TV downstairs.

"Hey. How are you feeling now?" he asked with much concern.

"I'm fine though my head aches a bit" I said and looked around. I saw a boquet of flowers on the table. He followed my gaze and went to the table.

"This is for you. Hope you get better soon." he said cheerfully and gave me the flowers.

"Thanks and I'm so sorry for all the troubles I caused you" I said looking down.

"It's nothing. It's you we're talking about here so it's okay"

"So how did we make it here?" I asked trying to remember what happened last night.

"I carried you, knocked, explained eveything to Pinako and carried you to your room, watched you for a bit and you said my name and I'm a bit happy with it then I went home" he sounded slight embarrassed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I..." I went near him. "I love you and I'm ready for commitment"

"I wouldn't want it if you're just pushing yourself for me" he said.

"No. I'm serious. Let me prove it."

And with that, I kissed him in the lips. He pulled back to say 'I love you too' and kissed me back.

**You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl **

END.


End file.
